The Hungry Games
by starbucksanduggboots2k16
Summary: This story is about romance, drama, and twerking.
1. The Beginning

Man, my name is Britney Smith and I am sixteen years old. I'm blonde, mostly white (but I still can twerk! Gag me with a pitchfork!), I have like brown eyes, and my wardrobe basically consists of crop tops, leggings, like scarfs, mostly beanies, like, wow, sweaters, and, oh baby, hair ties, fer shure, and Ugg boots. I love Ugg boots. I look exactly like Pixie Lott (by thuh way, like, wow, that fox is like, wow! an amazin' singer). I wish Jesse McCartney was my father, like, wow, because that dude is like, ya know, so beautiful and thuh most handsome dude on Earth. I live in thuh country of Panera Bread, like, and I belong to District 1. District 1 is like, ya know, thuh richest District of all 12 Districts, mostly, and I am totally famous like, there, because I'm pretty. Everyone loves me. I buy all my clothes from Abercrombie and Fitch. I'm also super sporty; I do competitive dancin' and cheerleadin' and I also play softball, fer shure lacrosse, oh, baby, and field hockey. I'm basically thuh most athletic person ever. Every year, fer shure like, there is a game held called Thuh Hungry Games, man, where everyone competes and fights to thuh death to win money for their whole District! Gag me with a pitchfork! I hope I get chosen. Today is like, ya know, thuh day where they choose who gets to compete in thuh Hungry Games. Today I wore my best clothin': a dress that had flowers all over it, oh, baby, heels, pigtails, and my favorite clutch. It was bright and sunny, like, wow, and I was so excited. All of a sudden, man, Gale, like, wow, thuh town hot dude, oh, babe came over.

"Hey Britney" That dude shouted. His man-bun shone in thuh sunlight.

"What's up?" I asked. I walked over to that dude.

"I have somethin' to tell you, Britney..." That dude said. That dude undid his man-bun and his glossy hair fell to his shoulders.

"What?" I asked, mostly, but then I heard my name bein' called from thuh podium in thuh Town Center, like, wow, and I ran away.


	2. The Chosen One

I ran to thuh Town Center, pushin' past everyone. I couldn't believe it. When I got to thuh Town Center, like, everyone was lookin' at me. I was, ya know, like, chosen to be in thuh Hungry Games.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it." I said. It had been my dream ever since I was like, ya know, a little chick. Bein' famous is like, ya know, anythin' I ever talk about. Everybody in thuh Town was envious of me, fer shure, because I had been chosen for somethin' they had wanted to be chosen for. It felt bitchin' to be popular. Like, ya know, this was just thuh beginnin' of my fame. I stepped up to thuh podium and looked at everyone. I felt like a queen, fer shure, and I couldn't wait to rule. All of a sudden, fer shure, I heard another person's name bein' called.

"Gale Hawkthorn." Gale walked up to thuh podium, fer shure, his long hair shimmerin' in thuh sunlight. That dude tied up his hair into a man-bun, like, his shirt liftin' up so I could see his rock-hard abs.

"Hey, like Britney." That dude whispered. I shivered, like almost burstin' out of thuh excitement that Gale had also been chosen. Us guys were led backstage to say goodbye to our families before us guys left to go to thuh Capital of Panera Bread, man, thuh Capital. I immediately ran to my best friend, like, wow, Cara Atkinson.

"I can't believe it, man Cara. I am goin' to be on TV with thuh hot dude us guys called Gale Hawkthorn" I screamed.

"I know! Gag me with a SPOOOOON! I'm so jealous. Text me when you get to thuh Capital! Gag me with a SPOOOOON! Also, mostly set me up with a dude, like, there" Cara smiled. Cara's always lookin' for dudes. Cara has long blonde hair, man just like me. That fox also is white (but also knows how to twerk! Gag me with a pitchfork!), like, wow and today that fox was like wow! wearin' an Adam Levine shirt. He's so hot! Oh, wow! Before I got on thuh train to thuh Capital, fer shure, I changed into an Evan McCartney shirt so I could show thuh Capital what real talent was. I stepped on thuh platform, mostly gettin' ready to board thuh train when Gale said somethin' that changed my world.

"I hear Joe Jonas is havin' a concert at thuh Capital."


End file.
